yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Kitajishi
Miyuki Kitajishi is a main character in the yuri manga Gamma. A part of human defence forces who supports heroes that protects the Earth in the age of aliens, monsters and other monsters, she and Yuri Kitajishi have an office for hero consultations, but they also help evacuation procedures during emergencies. Her birthday is on March 10.Her bust size is H cup. She likes Shiba dogs, her favorite food is corn portage, her favorite dessert is cheesecake. Yuri Feats *She loves her younger sister Yuri romantically, and she regards her adorable and so cute that the mere thought of her could keep a hero up at night, she thinks that she's even cuter when she's embarrassed. *Getting rid of all her sorrows at once is by watching Yuri gets changed, as it fills her with happiness, she usually takes a long time to get changed, so Yuri is already changed by the time she finishes, but she have finally discovered a way to get changed fast so she can have time to watch her. *She is the one who worries about and protects Yuri from the danger of the aliens attacks. *Because she's the closest to Yuri, she often surprises her by hugging her from behind side, and front. *No matter what happens to Yuri or what she do, she'll always be her hero. *Yuri's reward after a mission is to be kissed all over by Miyuki, but unfortunately getting punched by her. *Yuri is her most adorable little girl in the whole wide world, and she's proud of her siscon trait. *What happens to the earth is not what she honestly care about, she just wants to protect Yuri, that's why she joined the EDF, she'll give her entire existence to make her happy, for her sake, she would set the earth on fire and watch it burn with a smile. *In the bath tub she joins Yuri to a bath were Yuri will sit on top, she hugs her in that position too. Then when Yuri stood out of the water, she realized that her breasts were getting bigger, fawning over her she asked her to keep her petiteness since it's one of the things that she sees as a cute point on Yuri. And sometimes she bathe her breasts, and washing her back for her at their bath time, pushing her breasts against her back. *Being without Yuri for a day, was making her feeling lonely, nevertheless, she had Hikari's company. *Groping Yuri in public she expressed that she was just as cute as ever handling her work. *"Blue Train" who helps out the force with defense stuff all over Japan, and who goes flying over the place running on the roads, she begged him to keep running, because when he runs by her and Miyuki on the way to school, she get to see up her skirt. *Knowing that Yuri was jealous for seeing her spend so much time with Hikari was enough to make her whine and squeal effectively for that reason. *One of her wishes is to be a Mecha, because Yuri really loves them. *In one bed, she sleeps next to Yuri every night. *If she can't protect Yuri, even if she lost conscious after defending her from an attack of a monster, then she believes that there's no point to her own existence, helping Yuri is the whole reason she was born, and she'd feel terrible if she couldn't rely on her. *Whenever Yuri was hurt for losing the chance to protect someone, she hugs her, and attends her for ten days without sleep, hugging her at those nights. *In lunch break, she fed Yuri a spoonful of love and curry. *How she spends her income: since she and Yuri have barely any living expenses, she uses her extra money to buy clothes for Yuri, which she usually picks them out for her. *Her top least favorite thing: things that makes Yuri sad. *Her hug position with Yuri inside their house is a rather erotic one; in which she put one hand on her breast, the other on her thigh. *"Flirty Time" is refers to the phenomenon where Yuri becomes sleepy after 9 p.m. and becomes touchy-feely for unknown reasons, to Miyuki it's happy time that's even better than heaven. *On Yuri's sixteen birthday party, she licked the frosting which was on Yuri's face. *Because she has to make Yuri happy, so no matter what happens, she'll keep on living for her sake. *If Yuri was mad about something, like Miyuki being with Hikari the whole time she clings to her lovingly. *Yuri's yawn is so cute to her. *If Yuri wanted to go inside for the cold weather, she'll just warm her up with a hug. *Spending time alone with Yuri after her birthday party is what she was ardent for. *Hugging Yuri under the Kotetsu table, watching TV with her while caressing her face is what she did at the New Year's Eve. *The secret Yuri merchandise she made: A keychain that plays Yuri's voice, Yuri's poster. Life-sized Yuri pillowcase, Yuri DVD set volumes 1-9, Yuri photo album volumes 1-12, 1/7 scale Yuri figurine. *At the university trip to Osaka, for she hasn't seen Yuri in three days, she couldn't take four, she believed that she was gonna die, nevertheless, she was on the phone with her for three hours the previous day, it wasn't the same when she can't see her face is what she whined, because she was worried that something might happen to her while she's gone. She doesn't want her to worry about her, Yuri said that should take a break by going on that trip, so she thought she'd hold herself back for her sake, but she really wanted to be with her. She hugged her passionately upon their return at the train station at May 4. *Page 10 of volume 5, she was taking a shower with Hikari as lovers. *The first time she was going out with Hikari was since the day of their high school graduation, Hikari called her to the roof after the ceremony and confessed there. *Her first kiss with Hikari was at the end of March. *What she loves about Hikari: she's so cool, and so kind, and so cute to her. *Always, she and Hikaria washes each other in their dorm. *The truth about Lily Cure she told Hikari about: Lily Cure was two people, there was Midori who was always fighting together with Yuri, but she died protecting Yuri and as the price for using Lily Cure's incredible power, every memory of her in the entire world was destroyed, Yuri still remembers her because of the tiny bit of Lily Cure's power she still has, but no one else can remember her, not even her, but even though she can't remember her, she can still feel a hole in her heart, when she learned that Hikari had also lost her best friend, she understood how she felt and wanted to help her, and so Hikari had helped her more than anyone, she hoped that doesn't say that she'll fight alone. in the past she felt insecurity about what would happen if Yuri ever used up the last of her power, she'v always been so scared about that, not until she met Hikari. *The priority to kiss Hikari and stay with her for just a little longer is far more valuable to her than to go help Yuri. *Viewing Hikari wearing the defence force uniform, fills her with excitement and admiration of how cool she looked. Gallery Gamma_2_6.jpg Gamma_1_9.jpg Gamma_1_14.jpg Gamma_1_25-1.jpg Gamma_1_58-1.jpg Gamma_2_24-1.jpg Gamma_1_63.jpg Gamma_1_62.jpg Q011-1.jpg Q027-1.jpg P002-1.jpg F004-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gamma Category:Awaburo